the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Duet
A college student bonded to a symbiote that was bred as a super weapon, created in 2013. Background Kamrya was a Californian college student and an avid rock climber. One day on the way back from one of her climbing expeditions, she happened upon a shining blue patch of grass. Intrigued by the odd occurrence, she touched the grass and immediately the light vanished. Confused, but ultimately fine, she went back to her dorm. However over the next few weeks, she noticed a light blue rash on her hand that was slowly increasing in size. Scared, she went to the hospital to get it checked out, only to be referred to a specialist who resided in /co/ve, employed by one of it's special agencies. Traveling to the floating city to meet this specialist, she quickly came to find herself placed in quarantine awaiting Dr. Castle's arrival. Upon examining her, Dr. Castle comes to the conclusion that she has a rare skin ailment, but informs her that they have a treatment to get rid of it, after agreeing to be treated she began to notice that the rash was starting to itch and glow. Her head began to pound and she became aware of a voice in her brain pleading not to be killed. In a daze from the fog in her head, and the strange voice's incessant murmuring, she responded to it. The murmur asked her not to kill it and explaining little of what it was beyond being alive. Deciding to spare the being, she was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea and dizziness. In a half trance, she broke out of the facility and went into hiding, only to wake up hours later with barely any recollection of the past day. From that point on, the symbiote and Kamrya's minds became linked. She spent a lot of her time hiding out speaking to the creature inside her, coming to learn much about the symbiote. Finding out that it had escaped imprisonment from some sort of space black market ship and that when she found it, it had been so weakened that it resorted to using the patch of grass as a temporary host. Sympathizing with the creature and judging it to not be malicious or harmful, she decides to attempt to coexist with it. Over time she comes to enjoy some of the powers she's gained from it, including energy based powers, enhanced durability and healing. One day, she sees a mugging in action and decides to use her new powers to help. She begins doing this regularly and becomes a fairly recognized figure in her city. Her primary foes are other aliens who have properly bonded to their symbiotes, looking to retrieve or contain the one she is bonded with. Powers and Abilities Initially the symbiote granted her *Limited energy based powers *Enhanced strength *Enhanced agility *Enhanced durability *Accelerated healing but as their bond developed further, her powers increased in strength. Her time majoring forensic science has gifted her an eye for gathering and examining evidence, using the symbiotes own natural abilities have turned her into a walking crime scene investigation lab. Gallery 1373851983576.png|Initial stage bonding IMG_1976.PNG IMG_1981.PNG IMG_1974.PNG IMG_2092.PNG IMG_2137.PNG 1375774240323.jpg IMG_2139.PNG IMG_4835.JPG 1375411521352.png|Alien hunter 1376717291513.png|Another hunter symbiote hunter.png|armored symbiote hunter symbidog.png|quadripedal symbiote (doge) symbidog 2.png|many symbiote much wow qtduet.png kamrya stuff.jpg|Showing the tail membrane that connects to the lower cape. symbiguard.png|Ancestor symbiote, pre-cultivation symbiote dissolving human.png|Malfunctioning symbiote melting their would-be host kamryamercer.jpg|(non-canon abilities) breeder race.png|Possible Breeder race Kymarea.png|Warframe mode Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Alien